Caelestis
Caelestis is a pair of gods that act as an equilibrum to each other. It is composed of two parts, Asarath and Somnull. Although the two always inabit a single vessel, they often take seperate divine forms. When they do take a single godly form, it is called Caelestis. Caelestis takes a humanoid but terrifying form, not unlike that of a biblical angel. It has two pairs of arms, one set creates, the other destroys. It also has six sets of wings, eeach with many eyes. It has four eyes in place of the humanoid two, one pair entirely white and the other black. Caelestis also is a feirce protector of children and beings who are near death, as they are prone to both destruction and creation. Asarath Asarath is the masked god of destruction. It is related to masculinity (though not male), the night, blue fire, and death. Asarath does not have control over death and has no desire to destroy peaceful living creatures. It lives to destroy the corrupt, both living and inanimate. It has taken the title of Planet Eater. Appearance Asarath takes the physical form of a jet black wolf with a skull mask that conceals the better part of its face. It has third eye hovering above its head that has greater eyesight than the ones on the wolf's body. When it runs, blue flames swirl around its paws. It tends to attract mist. Offerings Asarath prefers offerings to be set aflame in a designated bowl or other vessel. Usually such a bowl would be wide and shallow with drawings or writing of wars, death, or symbols. In the bowl, the offering would be placed and set on fire, with or without the help of kindling. Acceptable offerings include: * Skulls, especially bird, deer, cat, and canine. * Bones * Food, especially meat and wine * Bleeding heart flowers (blue or red) The best time to burn offerings or worship Asarath are autumn and winter. Somnull Somnull is the other half of Caelestis. Somnull is the god of creation. It is unrelated to any gender and brings fertility and life; it is related to birth, daylight, and dreams. Somnull has the power to fully create planets and sometimes lifeforms. It is a benevolent god and often visits planets so act as a protector, mostly of children. Appearance Alone, Somnull takes the form of a pure white stag with flowers adorning its great antlers. It is always bathed in light. Offerings Somnull does not think of offerings as a required form of worship, but simply a kindness. Offerings would best be placed in the hollow of a tree, buried beneath a tree or on a riverbank, or thrown into a body of water. Offerings for Somnull would be: * Gemstones, especially Amethyst, Opal, and Moonstone * Roots and Blubs * Flowers, specifically white and yellow roses, daffodils, and morning glories. * Food and Drink from the table, something from every dish served (only a small amount) Worship Caelestis is a god that should be worshipped with a clear consience and without anxiety. It is an easy god to worship. Altar An altar for Caelestis should be symettrical with two distinct sides. On the left sits Somnull's offerings. Larger items to place on this side would be things like jars of seaglass, plants, vessels of moonwater, etc. Somnull keeps many gemstones at it's altars. "Light-bringing" and other gemstones with positive energies should be put on this side. Amethyst, opal, moonstone, anything that has positive connotations. On the other sde sould be the things of Asarath. Horned skulls, an offering bowl, and candles should be placed on this side. Gemstones to include would be labrodorite and bloodstone. Th centerpeice should be something more simple, like a candle or a quartz crystal. Holidays Somnull is celebrated on the summer equinox, or the longest day of the year. On that day, work is not allowed. It is a day of reclining and celebrating life. Asarath is celbrated on the Winte equinox, or the longest night of the year. Like Somnull's day, work would not be allowed until sunrise of the next day. Worshippers celibrate those who died in the past year around a large bonfire. It is a night of remembrance, but not a solemn one. Temple The temples of Caelestis are large. They resemble classic churches, made of stone and overall very grand. Most have an abbey/monestary where the devoted of all genders live. Unlike monks and nuns, however, they celebrate the circle of life and death with loud celebration and do not surrender all personal belongings to worship. Most of these devotees are usually young adults all living together. The main hall of these temples is the grandest part. It is a long and tall room with tables and chairs facing the end. There is a raised area with a large altar and fresh offerings. Behind this altar it is customary to plant a tree in the foundation of the building. Each new member of the temple carves a single line into the trunk of the tree. As it grows, the line shapes into something describing the one that put it there. The members of the temple do not meet weekly or even monthly. As stated before, worshiping Caelestis is very easy. Worshippers usually come to pray in times of need and in the evenings.